


Two Lines

by ddagent



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Kissing, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Roommates, This was supposed to be comedy but it just became so damn soft, Unplanned Pregnancy, like unbelievably soft!Jaime, soft!Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Jaime believes Brienne, his best friend and roommate, is pregnant. So Jaime is going to be a good friend and be there for her, build her a perfect nursery, and subtly offer to be the baby's father.Just normal friend stuff. It's not like he's in love with her or anything.





	Two Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to braimeficideas on tumblr who inspired this story! I'll put the prompt at the end. 
> 
> I adore writing soft!Jaime, so I hope you all enjoy the story! :)

"Father will have your head when he finds out you're raising another man's child."

Jaime glanced up from the half-built crib he was assembling and shrugged_. _"A) It's none of his business, and b) yes, I'm going to help raise the child, but it'll be up to Brienne what role I play. The baby's father, Uncle Jaime—"

"—the best friend pining so hard he'll put together an entire nursery to support his knocked up roommate?"

Jaime glared at his younger brother across what had once been his study before continuing to assemble the crib. Brienne would soon return from her afternoon out with Margaery, and Jaime wanted everything ready for her arrival. There was a fresh coat of paint on the walls (blue, like the waters around Tarth and Brienne's eyes); paintings of the baby's island and several framed photographs of its family (Mum, Grandfather, Uncle Jaime-slash-Dad). A brand new crib, a rocking chair, and shelves for books they could both read to the little one (the Ser Duncan picture book was already one of Jaime's favourites).

When Brienne came home, Jaime wanted to show that he was one hundred and _ten _percent behind her having this baby. After all, that was what best friends were for.

Jaime finished setting up the crib and slotted it against the wall. He then fished around for the two mobiles he'd purchased at the baby store. He presented both to Tyrion; currently lost in a picture book about the Dragon Queen. "Which one?"

"Are those little _lions_?"

Jaime grinned, smiling at the felt lions in his own house colours. He hadn't even needed to have the mobile custom-made; he'd just got lucky. "Cute, isn't it? Or do you think Brienne would prefer the suns and moons, as she's from Tarth? I really wanted to get one with little swords and shields, but I couldn't find one. Maybe when it's closer to Brienne's due date, I could ask Catelyn's daughter to make it. She does all those craft videos online."

"Aren't swords on a mobile quite violent?"

He shrugged. "Probably, but considering both Brienne and I spar with tourney swords in our spare time, this kid is going to be able to fight before they can ride a bike."

Tyrion nodded. "True. Go with the lions; it'll make a statement that you consider this child yours."

Jaime wasn't quite sure of _that _(he would be following Brienne's lead in all things; she was, after all, the baby's mother) but he did like the idea of some part of him being in the baby's room. Amongst the motifs of the Sapphire Isle, there would be some Lannister lion in the mix, too. Jaime took the cordless drill and began attaching the lion mobile to the crib. His left hand shook; unsteady, but not from ill-use. _Fuck, _he was nervous. After today, everything would change. _For the better, _his brain told him. He and Brienne were going to be a family. Two best friends and a cub. Maybe, the longer they were a family, Brienne could begin to see him in a different light. Not the lovable rogue she despaired of when he used their replica broadsword to cut his toast. But a good man, a good father.

A good husband.

Mobile attached, nursery finished, Jaime and Tyrion retreated to the open living room and kitchen. It wasn't the largest of apartments; when the babe was older, they would certainly have to move. Get a place with a garden so they could spar outside. They could even build a treehouse. But that was far, _far _in the future. Today was all about Jaime showing his support for Brienne.

A fact which Bronn, the Lannister brothers friend, could not understand. He closed the refrigerator with a huff. "Why the fuck is there not a single drop of booze in your place?"

"It's four o'clock in the afternoon," Jaime chastised, earning nothing more than a blank stare from both Bronn and Tyrion. He might have his vices, but thankfully Jaime had not inherited the alcoholic tendencies that had swallowed both his siblings. "And Brienne is _pregnant, _Bronn. I want to be supportive, so I won't be drinking until she can."

"Fuck _off."_ Bronn settled for an off-brand fizzy drink from the fridge and collapsed onto the two-seater sofa beside Tyrion. "So, who knocked up your roommate, anyway?"

"Jon Snow."

Bronn cackled. "Fuckin' 'ell. Jon Snow doesn't know anything, does he, including how to use a _fuckin' _condom. How long ago was this?"

"Four months ago."

It had been a mixer at Stark, Tully & Reed: the lights were low; the punch spiked. He and Brienne had been celebrating a big case they had just closed, getting a _huge _win for their clients in the class action (and a huge chunk of the settlement for the firm). Six months of long nights and close quarters would have led most partners to seek some distance, but not them. They were drinking, touching, _flirting, _and Jaime thought that _this _might be the night they finally went beyond just colleagues, friends, roommates. But then he was drawn into a conversation with one of the temps who admired his father's business acumen, and when Jaime next looked up Brienne was leaving with Jon _fucking _Snow, Catelyn Tully's nephew and the building's security manager.

Jaime had thought nothing of it at the time, as Brienne was back in their apartment when he'd got home. But when they arrived at work the next day, Brienne completely ignored the stoic security guard and flushed bright red as they stepped onto the lift. Any quick-witted comment had died on his tongue as thoughts of Brienne and _Jon Snow _together eroded any other. He lashed out in jealousy at their paralegal Podrick, and at the young lad Hot Pie who brought them sandwiches. But, eventually, things went back to normal. Brienne's one night stand with the gloomy guard was forgotten. Until six weeks later when Jaime noticed there were no tampons on their shopping list. There was no monthly stock-up of junk food, or their annual watch of _Homeward Run_: the heart-warming tale of a direwolf, a horse, and a cat that had become stranded in the middle of Dorne. Jaime had run the numbers, and started to put the pieces together.

"So, when did she tell you she was pregnant?"

"She hasn't _actually _told me." Tyrion and Bronn exchanged confused glances. "Don't look like that. I live with this woman, I know this woman, I—"

"—love this woman, yes, _we know. _But your intuition is not as accurate as a pregnancy test, Brother."

Jaime was starting to regret asking Tyrion over for company whilst he prepared the nursery. The cracks about his unspoken affection for Brienne were beginning to grate. She wasn't like Tyrion's stripper, or the lady from the club Bronn was having an affair with. Above all things, Brienne was his best friend. And he _knew _that something was wrong. Something like a little cub (a _wolf, _as much as he wanted it to be a lion) growing in her belly.

"Listen, I _know, _alright? She's not using our supply of tampons anymore; she's been throwing up in the mornings." Once at work, where she had steadfastly refused Jaime's help through the stall door. "And after our current case reaches its judgement, Catelyn is temporarily assigning me a new partner whilst Brienne takes some time off. AKA _maternity leave._"

"Circumstantial evidence, counsellor."

"Excuse me if I don’t take legal advice from the bartender and the purveyor of antiquities. Brienne's had regular Maester appointments for the last six weeks." Jaime slumped back in his armchair. Brienne's mother had died in childbirth, and Jaime imagined the prospect of history repeating itself had led her to set up multiple appointments. "That's why I need to show my support."

It's not like the father would show any. Yesterday morning, Jaime had witnessed Brienne and Jon exchanging vicious words in her office before the blinds had been snapped shut. _She's told him, _Jaime had determined, _she's told him and he doesn't want any part of it. _He'd suddenly wished he'd punched Snow when they'd been discussing a former client in the empty security office earlier that day. Jaime couldn't fathom why Jon didn't want to be a part of his child's life, or even want Brienne. She was strong, and kind, and loved with her whole heart. Perhaps she wasn't like the dainty women Snow seemed to push for during the office night outs, but Brienne was truly singular.

If Jon Snow didn't want Brienne, Jaime would gladly have her. And her baby.

As if sensing his thoughts, Jaime's phone vibrated with a text.

_On my way home now. Margaery took me shopping. : ( Takeaway & movie night?_

Jaime fired off a quick text before kicking both his brother and their friend out of the apartment. Some comments were made (_you should have shagged her first; you should tell her how you feel_) before Jaime was left alone. After making sure everything was in place, he jumped in the shower to clean up for Brienne's arrival. Under the spray, his muscles tensed and flexed; adrenaline pulsing through him. He hoped Brienne liked the nursery. He hoped Brienne was happy with his support; happy that he wanted to be part of her baby's life. The future was an exciting, scary prospect. Whatever happened when Brienne returned, their friendship would never be the same again.

\--

"As soon as I get back to the apartment, I'm telling Jaime that I'm in love with him."

Margaery squealed, bumping her shoulder into Brienne's. "About _time. _How long's it been?"

"Four years."

Four _mostly_ wonderful years as colleagues (first rivals, then partners); friends (after Jaime had shared the truth about his injured hand, and his former client Aerys Targaryen); then roommates (they ran together, ate together, and settled arguments with replica swords). Somewhere along the line, Brienne had realised that she was madly in love. Jaime, however, didn't feel the same, and Brienne had resigned to keep her feelings to herself.

Until that little snitch Jon Snow started _blabbing. _

"It's like what you say to your clients," Brienne started; Margaery was a rising star in PR. "It's best to get out ahead of this. If I tell Jaime I love him, _explain _whatever Jon has told him, then maybe we can still be friends."

"How much do you reckon he's told Jaime?"

Brienne rubbed at her face. "I'm not sure. I was very, _very _drunk that night. I think I might have even cried."

Four months ago there had been a mixer at Stark, Tully & Reed. Jaime had dragged her from her office to join the fun, to celebrate the major case they had just won. For a while, Brienne had actually enjoyed herself. People were happy, the alcohol was flowing, and Jaime was trying to tie cherry stems with his tongue. He kept looking at her mouth, and his hand never strayed too far from the small of her back. At the time, Brienne had made a mental note for both of them to move to water as soon as possible so _this _could happen without any regrets. But then one of the temps – long brown hair, large breasts – stole Jaime's attention. Brienne kept chugging the punch until she knocked into Catelyn's eldest daughter, working as a summer intern.

Sansa had asked her cousin to drop Brienne home, and drunk Brienne was not as reserved with her feelings as sober Brienne. She'd referred to Jaime Lannister as a _god _more than once.

The next morning, her lengthy manifesto about her unyielding love for her colleague, best friend, and roommate came flooding back. Along with the last of the punch and a splitting headache. Jaime had been quiet on the drive into work; respectfully keeping his comments about her hangover to himself. As they'd passed the security desk, Brienne had caught Jon's eye. He'd paled at the sight of them, and Brienne had immediately recalled some of the rather _explicit _details she'd shared with Catelyn's nephew. She'd flushed, fumbled, and fled to the lift. Jaime noticed nothing. Jon Snow said nothing. For a while, Jaime was nothing but his sweet, often sarcastic self. He even brought her cheesecake when the tiny notation on their calendar indicated that it was her time of the month. An unnecessary gesture due to the birth control her Maester had insisted upon for her irregular cycle, but a welcome one all the same.

But that was _before _she'd caught Jaime and Jon talking in the security office, and Jaime's behaviour had turned downright _bizarre. _"Snow _swears _he told Jaime nothing, but you should have seen his face. He was as pale as a white walker. He's going to hate me."

"He _won't _hate you," Margaery insisted as she took a sip of her frozen coffee. "I've seen the way he looks at you. If anything, he'll be downright relieved you made the first move."

Brienne rolled her eyes. "That's a sweet thought, Marg, but completely unrealistic. Jaime doesn't think of me that way. It's not like I'll go back to our apartment, tell Jaime that I'm in love with him, and he'll beg me to have his babies."

"You'd make cute babies. Tall, but cute."

"That's not the _point._"

In the distance, Brienne caught sight of her apartment building. Jaime would have no idea of the conversation they were about to have. He thought they were just going to enjoy an early dinner and a movie night; not confront the unrequited affections that lingered in their friendship. Sighing, Brienne pushed forward; Margaery keeping her company as she walked to the hangman's noose.

"I can stay with you if he kicks me out, right?"

Margaery nodded, utterly sincere, before entangling her arm with Brienne's. "But he won't_. In fact, _I'll put money on him being completely fine with this. To the point that I see Jaime Lannister joining you on your forced time off somewhere warm with lots of museums."

Brienne managed to lift her mouth into a smile. When Catelyn had insisted she take some leave (_you're working too hard, Brienne_), she had considered asking Jaime if he wanted to join her on a walking tour of Ancient Westeros, or a trek through the Free Cities. But after spilling her guts to John, she'd needed some distance between them. "Maybe. I don't know." 

"_Or _you could take one of those young men my brother-in-law keeps setting you up with." Another failed attempt to put some distance between her and Jaime. "Maybe he'll think Snow is lying. He knows you're back in the dating game, after all." 

"Actually, whenever he's asked, I've just said it was an appointment with the Maester."

Margaery shook her head fondly. "You probably should visit one, you know; the way your sinuses have been acting. And that stomach bug you had."

"_That _was food poisoning. Jaime is a very experimental cook with a stomach of steel." She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings when he'd caught her throwing up at work that once; nor enjoy his comforting touch when her draining sinuses found her huddled over a toilet at three am. "I feel like all I've done the last four months is lie to him. I betrayed his trust, Marg. I'm not sure our friendship can survive that."

"I think you'll be surprised." 

They finally reached her apartment building. Margaery gave her an encouraging hug, before waving Brienne inside. She nodded at the doorman, and took the lift up to her apartment. Brienne could hear the _thump-thump _of her heart over the sound of the music; the straps of the shopping bags making red lines in her palm as she gripped them tight. Her mouth was dry. Finally, the lift reached the seventh floor and Brienne took the few paces towards her front door. She'd barely got her key in the lock before Jaime opened it.

"You're back." He beamed. "Come in. I've got a surprise for you."

\--

"A surprise?" Brienne said, flustered as Jaime lifted her satchel and shopping bags from her arms and dropped them on the coffee table. He couldn't wait to see her face. "Jaime, we really need to talk."

"And we _will, _but after I show you my surprise."

Brienne's forehead creased, but she allowed Jaime to spin her around and place both hands atop her eyes. Together they walked through the living room and down the small hall that divided their bedrooms. Jaime's study was at the far end of the apartment, and the pair of them stumbled multiple times as they made their way to his _surprise. _Brienne was tense under his touch. He quickly recalled what she'd said at the door. _Jaime, we really need to talk. _Perhaps she planned to tell him about the baby. There was no need. He knew, and everything would be okay.

Eventually, they made it inside the study. Jaime held his hands over Brienne's eyes for another beat, before they fell away and lingered atop her shoulders. Brienne took in the nursery; bottom lip quivering as she struggled for words. "Jaime, what is this?"

"What does it look like?" He found himself at her side, and took both her hands in his. "Brienne, I know about the baby." She gasped. "I know about Jon _sodding _Snow; I know _everything. _I want _you _to know that I support you one hundred percent. I can help with feedings, nappies, taking them to the park. We're a team, and that includes the little one. I'm going to be here until we send them off to university."

Brienne looked around the small room; swallowing at the family pictures and paintings of Tarth on the walls. "Jaime, it's _beautiful. _You didn't—"

"—yes, I did. I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'll be Uncle Jaime, or I'll even take him on as my own if you're worried about what your father will think. But you're not alone, Brienne. You've got me. You'll _always_ have me."

Jaime had expected the usually reserved Brienne, now filled with pregnancy hormones, to burst into tears at his rather lovely gesture. He did not expect Brienne to grab two handfuls of his shirt and pull him forward until her lips were crashing down upon his. Her fingers carded through the hair at the nape of his neck before gripping onto the strands. Brienne wanted him closer. Jaime obliged. He planted one hand on her waist whilst the other slid against the side of her neck. His lips opened at the press of Brienne's tongue to the seam of his mouth. Jaime _groaned. _

Suddenly, Brienne was pulling away. "Jaime—"

"Kiss now; talk later."

His right arm hooked around Brienne's waist and brought her back into his arms. She tasted so good. Like the sea spray from walking along the marina, and those two stag cocktails Margaery liked to indulge in over lunch. Her lips were supple; her back bowing as she moulded herself to Jaime's form. _Gods, _he would never get enough of kissing her. This was better than any of his wildest imaginings. Brienne wanted _him, _she was kissing _him. _He'd be a good boyfriend, a good husband, a good father to their pride of lion cubs. He'd—

"Jaime, I'm _not _pregnant."

\-- 

So, Jaime Lannister, his brother Tyrion, their friend Bronn, multiple employees at the DIY shop, a baby store, and the framing place, all thought Brienne was with child. It had taken some time to unravel Jaime's assumptions; Brienne's flush had reached new hues as she'd admitted her feelings and the deceptions to keep those to herself. Jaime hadn't said a word. Just made a singular nod, grabbed his wallet and keys, and headed out of the apartment. Brienne wanted a beer, but Jaime had cleared them all out in support of her 'pregnancy'. So she settled for a cup of tea, and sat in the nursery Jaime had built for her child.

_Gods, _he would make an excellent father. Whoever won his heart would be the luckiest woman in all of Westeros. But it was clear, after today, that it wouldn't be her.

The front door opened. Brienne half-expected Jaime to return with boxes for her belongings. Instead, he returned to the nursery with a six-pack of beer. He pulled one out of its cardboard sleeve, and offered it to Brienne. "Here."

"Thank you."

Jaime slunk down onto the floor beside her, and removed the bottle cap with his teeth. "I feel so _fucking_ stupid."

"_Don't, _Jaime, don't do that." Her hand lingered lightly atop his thigh, trying to offer him a modicum of comfort. "If we were in the courtroom, I'd certainly make a case for me being pregnant. Of course, if I was on the opposing side, I'd argue that there's not enough gold in Lannisport to make me sleep with Jon Snow."

Jaime managed a weak chuckle as he looked out at the nursery he'd built. She'd been blindsided when he'd presented her with the freshly decorated room and the 'knowledge' that she was with child. But hearing the strength of his declaration that he'd be there for her, the _love _in every single word, Brienne couldn't stop herself from kissing him. His growl as their lips met, as her fingers threaded through his hair, had reduced Brienne to nothing more than a pool of _want. _But after keeping Jaime in the dark for so long, she couldn’t let his assumption fester.

"You're a good friend, Jaime Lannister. The best friend I could have ever asked for. What you did – what you offered to do...you have such a huge heart. I'm almost sorry I'm not pregnant."

Jaime didn't say another word. So she didn't either. They just sat, drinking their beer, as they looked out on the nursery that never would be. All the books were about knights and dragons. There were little lions keeping her imaginary child safe. Her lion seemed to be mulling over something. In the quiet, Brienne toyed with the label on her bottle; the condensation peeling away the paper. Jaime's head rested atop her shoulder. She shivered as she felt his nose brush her collarbone. "So, you're _definitely_ not pregnant."

"I can tell you how long it's been since I've had sex, if that helps."

Jaime hummed against her skin. "Not pregnant, but _madly _in love with me."

"I didn't say _madly._"

"Hmm, I think you did. Madly, _utterly _in love. To the point that you lied, _repeatedly, _to your best friend so you could keep your secret. You tried dating other men, but they just weren't enough for you."

"You're teasing me, so I know we're fine." Brienne gasped as Jaime's lips brushed behind her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"But, Jaime–_oh._" His teeth tugged at her earlobe, and Brienne's hand squeezed the bottle in her grasp. "So you, um, I take it you like me back, then?"

Two fingers, firm and calloused, pressed against the underside of her jaw and turned her towards Jaime. His eyes were shining; as bright as they had been when she'd first arrived at the apartment. "Brienne, I wouldn't have done all this if I didn't love you. I wouldn't have been desperately hoping you'd let me be your baby's father – that we'd be a _family _– if I wasn't in love with you. When you explained everything, I felt like a _fool. _I thought we both needed a moment, and a drink. But every moment I was away I kept thinking _she loves me, she loves me, she loves me._"

Brienne nodded. "I do. I love you."

"And I love you." Jaime's thumb brushed across her top lip. "Why don't we talk about this some more over some food and a very bad sword-fighting film, hmm? Then we can crawl into bed _together. _What do you think?" 

"Sounds perfect."

Jaime grinned. He offered her his hand, and together they got up off the floor. They closed the door on the nursery, leaving the crib and mobile behind. _One day, _Brienne thought. When they were in a bigger house with a garden; when they were running their own firm and could take turns looking after their little knights. But for now, Brienne was _more _than happy with this life. She was in love with her best friend who loved her back. For the rest of the weekend, they could take their time exploring their new relationship, and each other.

As Jaime called the pizza place on the corner, Brienne put the rest of the beer Jaime had bought in the fridge. At the bottom of the bag was a receipt, which listed the beer and a jumbo box of condoms. Brienne smiled. _One day. _But not today. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Miscommunication leaves Jaime believing his best friend is pregnant with another man’s baby. Brienne wonders why Jaime is being weird around her all day." 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
